Articles in the shape of pants are known from many examples in the art. Some of these articles are provided with a belt arranged to be placed around the waist of a wearer in order to facilitate putting the article on or off. Some articles have a belt that is integrated with a chassis, where the belt is discarded together with the chassis. Alternatively the belt may form a separate part detachably attached to the chassis. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,970 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,604 for prior art articles.
In the case of a detachable belt the belt is provided with attaching elements, which are attached to each other when the belt is placed around the waist of the wearer in use. To put the chassis on, the wearer attaches one of the ends of the chassis to the belt. The free end of the chassis is then passed through between the legs of the wearer and attached to the belt.
A problem with existing articles is that there is a risk that the chassis will detach from the belt if the belt is elongated more than the maximum possible elongation of the material between the attachment elements of the chassis. By attaching the chassis to the belt and thereafter stretching the belt there is a possibility that the elongation of the elastics in the chassis will reach a maximum limit before the elastics of the belt reaches its maximum elongation. The result may then be that the attaching elements may separate from the belt if elongated further due to stress from the elongation of the belt. This may result in the article becoming misplaced on the user, thereby resulting in reduced functionality of the article or that the chassis simply falls off. In the case where the article is an absorbent article, this may lead to unwanted soiling of garments and similar.